How the Sun Shines On This Perfect Day
by slashyking
Summary: This is an AlexHeph slash I created after a spark of inspiration after watching 300 over the Spring Break. Enjoy.


A/N: Ok, over the Spring Break, my mind wondered as I watched the new film 300 twice...it made me remember how much I loved Alexander. I loved AlexHeph when I first saw the movie and never had any good ideas for a slash but...now I do. Here it is. Enjoy.

How the Sun Shines On This Perfect Day

The two young boys had lain down in the tall, swaying grass after a long session of battle training with sword and shield. As they lay, they shed their clothing for the sun had been cruel that day and decided to shine hotter rays onto the large city. Besides, the boys have seen each other bare before, it was summertime and twas perfectly natural to do so; they did do it almost everyday this time of year.

After many minutes of cooling down in the shelter of their current resting place, the oldest boy, Alexander, spoke.

"Do you mind being here with me…like this, I mean." His words were shaking and uncertain. The other boy beside him turned his head up to see him, sitting up in the grass, staring into the countryside.

"I find it odd sometimes but, I don't really care. It is what we do." His words were calm and slow, his eyes soon closed after saying them as he took a deep breath of the clean air whirling around them in a dancing manor.

Alexander's eyes rested upon the figure of his dear friend, watching his chest rise and fall calmly, his arms stretched up above his head, hands placed lazily behind it. How Alexander wanted to touch the sun baked skin, have his lips crawl across it. He shook these thoughts from his mind and lay back down to look at the clouds.

They scattered along the blue ocean of sky with the bright star that is the sun off center to their sight. A few birds flew and cawed above them as Hephaestion opened his eyes again and rolled over to see the handsome, 15-year-old boy staring into the bright abyss beyond. He reached over and positioned himself on top of him, his head on his broad chest and the rest of him half on, half off of his body. He breathed deep the scent of his partner; it was a unique smell, one no one man can possess, except him alone. Soon, Hephaestion's fingers ran down Alexander's heated body, disturbing the small beads of sweat that covered the tanned skin that was wrapped ever so perfectly around his strong muscles. They started at the crook of his neck and worked their way down to his hipbone. Alexander could feel a warm sensation rising to the surface, his palms becoming clammy, his vision blurring, his nether regions in motion, having been afflicted by the sensuous act.

Alexander quickly grabbed the hand and held it firmly. Hephaestion looked up, puzzled from what he had done. He opened his mouth to speak but was soon hushed by a meeting of lips to his. Not knowing what to do, he merely kissed back.

They had always been told from their teachers and mentors that 'boy love,' as it is called, is only acceptable when they are truly in love, not only lust and greed for pleasure, but some how, this seemed fine, almost necessary. The two boys have been very close ever since early childhood and their relationship was very noticeable to all others in the village.

Both knew what the other wanted, so they carried out what their hearts had told them to do.

Alexander pulled himself on top of his companion and continued to kiss him, all along his neck and chest, very lightly, tasting the salt and sweat of his being. Hephaestion sighed and his eyes fluttered shut as Alexander continued his gesture of endearment and passion. Soon, Hephaestion grew hungry and wanting of the other boy's lips once more and groaned in protest with Alexander knowing exactly what was the matter.

His lips met back with the younger boy's and his filled the gap between their already close bodies. Thoughts were lost in the sea of affection created by the two young men. They couldn't figure out where these feelings were coming from. They knew that this happens naturally to boys of this age, but never with another male, at least, never to their knowledge.

Suddenly, none of that mattered; it was only them, the two young souls finding love in a very uncommon form. The only thing they could care about was each other, the wind, the sky, and the sun, with its glowing light bringing a sense of serenity and peace with every passing moment it shined upon them.

The Perfect Day.


End file.
